Christmas Charades
by amaliesofie
Summary: The Originals and the Scooby Doo gang are trapped inside the Mikaelson mansion because of a blizzard and when Caroline and Kol are excluded from a game of monopoly they drag Stefan into their shenanigans. Will Klaus build a snowman? Will they let it snow? And will everyone find someone underneath the mistletoe to kiss by candlelight? Find out in this TVD Christmas special.
1. You're a mean one, Mr Grinch

**Just a little Christmas fun. Not to be taken seriously and will only consist of a few chapters. Merry Christmas:D**

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Caroline and Kol groaned simultaneously as they fell back on each their sofa. Stefan was staring at them, surprised by how in sync they were but none of them seemed to notice. Ever since Caroline had moved in the two of them had spent a shocking – and to Klaus irritating – amount of time together.<p>

"Where are all the others?" Stefan asked curiously as he glanced at the two vampires. With at least ten other persons in the house they shouldn't be able to feel bored.

"Off somewhere playing ludo." Kol replied with a brushing off gesture and Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Monopoly. They are playing monopoly. They wouldn't let us play." Caroline told with an offended sigh and Stefan raised his eyebrows in question. "According to Damon I'm too neurotic to play, whatever that means. And they thought Kol was going to kill someone if he lost or landed on someone's ground with a hotel."

"Which I was." Kol commented with a smirk and Caroline shot him a small glare.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline then asked Stefan, who looked just as bored as Kol and herself.

"Didn't feel like spending my time watching Damon and Elena making googly eyes at each other." Stefan replied with a shrug and Kol let out a barfing sound as Caroline spoke.

"That is kind of nauseating."

"Where's Nik?" Kol inquired out of nowhere and a small frown settled on Caroline's forehead.

"In his studio. He said he was going to rip someone's head off if he wasn't left alone." Caroline said with an irritated huff and then narrowed her eyes when a mischievous gleam appeared in Kol's eyes.

"I think perhaps it's time that Nik took part in the Christmas spirit." Kol mused as he wiggled his eyebrows at the younger vampires.

"How?" Stefan questioned curiously and looked at Caroline who seemed to be internally debating the idea of teasing her boyfriend. Stefan knew that helping Kol with his shenanigans could have a possible deathly outcome but he needed the distraction.

"How many Christmas songs do you think Nik knows?" Kol asked with a smirk and Stefan watched an amused smile spread on Caroline's lips. Apparently she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"None." Caroline replied as she bared her teeth in a wide grin, but Stefan still wasn't following.

"Exactly." Kol said as he rubbed his hands together evilly and Stefan got a sudden feeling that the Grinch had come to town.


	2. Do you wanna build a snowman?

_This is it_, Klaus thought as he moved the brush over the white canvas in hard strokes. Karma had finally caught up with him after a thousand years. He could find no other explanation to the circumstances that had led him to hide away in his studio.

This was the punishment for finally having Caroline by his side. A girl he would never truly deserve but never would let go either.

A girl who had decided to invite her friends over for Christmas in the large mansion and had somehow made sure that all of his siblings would be there as well. It would take the Scooby Doo gang minutes to drive from their own homes to the Mikaelson Mansion in the outskirts of Mystic Falls, but Caroline had insisted that they'd all come early on the 24th and then spend the night in some of the numerous empty rooms.

The only reason he had finally agreed was in the thoughts that he could always leave the house and that way not risk Caroline's rage by killing anyone. But Karma had thrown him a curveball in form of a blizzard so now he was stuck inside with not only his siblings and Stefan, but also the rest of Caroline's silly friends.

Klaus' thoughts were interrupted by four short knocks on his open door and the hybrid turned his head to look at the intruder without pausing his movements as he continued to paint with a dark blue colour.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Stefan asked casually from where he was leaning in the doorway and Klaus turned around completely to look at the Ripper with a frown.

"A snowman? Aren't we a little too old for that?" Klaus questioned with a quirked eyebrow that only made Stefan shrug.

"Come on, let's go outside and play." the vampire then continued with a gesture of his head.

"What?" Klaus asked in a perplexed tone and then turned back to his painting. "Ask Caroline, mate. I'm sure she'd love to go outside in that wretched storm with you."

"I never see you anymore." Stefan replied with an almost accusing tone that made Klaus turn around once more. "Come out the door. It's like you've gone away."

"What are you on about?"

"We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why." the vampire sighed as he looked at the floor and Klaus took a step towards him in annoyance.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Stefan repeated as he looked back up at Klaus, who spoke his name in a warning tone.

"Okay, bye."

Klaus stared at the spot where Stefan had stood for a long moment, but couldn't find any explanation for the vampire's strange behaviour. After a long moment of contemplation, Klaus shook his head and returned to his painting. He wasn't interrupted again until an hour later.

*knock, knock, knock knock*

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Kol's voice suddenly sang from the door and Klaus took a calming breath before answering his brother.

"Ask Stefan."

"Or ride a bike around the halls?" Kol then suggested making Klaus turn away from his painting to glare at the Original vampire.

"We don't have a bike, Kol." Klaus snapped at his younger brother, who only sent him a smirk in return.

"I think," Kol said pointedly as he took a step inside the room, making Klaus step forward threateningly, "some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls."

"Find someone else to bother."

"You know, it gets a little lonely with all these empty rooms and just watching the hours tick by." Kol continued undeterred and Klaus flashed forward when his brother suddenly started making ticking noises with his mouth.

The younger Original was gone before Klaus could catch him and the walls vibrated as Klaus slammed the door to his studio, giving him his much needed peace. When the same four knocks landed on his door only minutes later the painting brush in Klaus' hand snapped, but he was soon brought out of his rage, when a careful voice called from outside his door.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked as she remained outside the hall. "I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say 'have courage' and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you so please just let me in."

Klaus was in the door with a flash to open the door and he was immediately worried by the sad smile Caroline wore. Not much of what she had said made much sense to him, but the tone of her voice made his stomach churn.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked as he took her hands and pulled inside the room.

"We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" Caroline continued with a small sigh as she reached up and rested her hand against his stubbled cheek.

"Caroline, tell me what's wrong." Klaus told her urgently, but the sad smile stayed on the blonde's lips. "I'll do whatever you want me to, sweetheart."

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked carefully and a frown settled on Klaus' forehead before he finally let out a surrendering sigh.

"Yes, I'll build the bloody snowman." he groaned in reply and Caroline's face lit up in a bright smile before she leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Only moments later Caroline was dragging him downstairs – both of them fully dressed to go outside – and Klaus' mouth fell open in surprise when he was met by his siblings and Caroline's friends at the front door. Apparently he wasn't the only one Caroline had convinced to go outside in the storm.

"Let's build a snowman!" Caroline sang with a glee as she opened the front door and skipped outside. To everyone's surprise the blizzard had calmed and the snowflakes fell softly from the sky.

Klaus and Elijah both paused at the door when everyone else had disappeared outside and the positively murderous look on Elijah's face made a smirk appear on Klaus' lips. At least someone wanted to do this even less than he wanted.

"Come on, brother." Klaus chuckled as he clapped Elijah on the back and walked out the door. "Don't you want to build a snowman?"


	3. Winter Wonderland

"In this meadow we'll build a snowman!" Kol exclaimed when the others caught up with him and Caroline grinned widely as she pulled Klaus with her by his hand.

"And pretend he's Parson Brown?" Bonnie asked jokingly as she stood beside Kol and the three troublemaking vampires looked at the witch in surprise. Did she know about their pranks or was she just making fun of Kol's words? "And he'll ask if you're married and you'll say-"

"No, ma'am!" Kol interrupted with a smirk on his lips and then leaned closer to the Bennett witch. "But you can do the job while you're in town."

"Who is Parson Brown?" Klaus asked his girlfriend quietly, confused by the conversation his brother was carrying with the now flustered witch. But Caroline just shrugged in answer and shot Bonnie a silencing look, when the witch was about to reveal their tricks.

"Sleigh bells ring!" Caroline then exclaimed happily and turned to look at Klaus with Christmas lights shining in her eyes. "Are you listening?"

All the vampires – except for Kol and Stefan – listened carefully for the bells and frowned when none of them could hear what Caroline had claimed she could. Bonnie just rolled her eyes and Kol placed a silencing finger over his own lips with a flirty wink.

"In the lane snow is glistening." Caroline continued dreamingly as she started gathering up snow for the snowman with Elena and Bonnie. Bonnie's body was shaking lightly with withheld laughter and Elena frowned at her friend, who seemed to be off in another world.

"A beautiful sight." Bonnie then sighed as she looked around appreciatively and yelped when Kol suddenly grabbed her waist from behind and spun her around.

"I'm guessing we're happy tonight." Elena commented with a small smirk as she looked up at a smiling Caroline, finally catching on to what they were doing.

"I love walking in this Winter Wonderland." Caroline sang as she skipped over and pecked Klaus' cold cheek.

The hybrid blinked in confusion as he felt as if he was missing something, but Caroline just smiled at him innocently before going back to her snowman building. Klaus glanced at Elijah and Rebekah, who looked just a puzzled by the small scene, but none of them said a word as they continued to watch Kol, Caroline and her friends build a snowman.

"When it snows, ain't it thrilling?" Caroline sighed happily after several minutes of running around and turned her face towards the sky so that the snowflakes landed and melted on her cheeks. She giggled when Stefan affectionately grabbed her nose and wiggled it.

"Through your nose is a chilling." he chuckled and Caroline shoved him playfully before turning her attention towards Klaus, who was staring at her adoringly. The snowflakes only worked to make her hair even brighter and Caroline seemed to light up in the dark despite of all the white that surrounded her.

"We'll frolic and play the Eskimo way." she told him as she stopped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Caroline sent Klaus a cheeky grin before pulling him into a kiss that he happily returned. Klaus' hands rested on Caroline's hips as she pulled away with a dazed smile on her lips and lifted her face towards the sky once more.

"I love this Winter Wonderland."


	4. Let it snow

When the snowman was finally build and Caroline had allowed everyone to go back inside, the non-vampires were freezing and the blizzard had come back with renewed strength. Most of the party had moved to the kitchen and Klaus wasn't surprised when he found Caroline in the midst of making hot cocoa for the humans and the Bennett witch.

Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie were all rubbing their hands together in an attempt to regain some warmth and they smiled thankfully when a warm mug was placed in front of them. Klaus glared shortly when he found his younger brother present in the kitchen as well, but an amused smirk appeared on his lips as he noticed how all of Kol's attention was on the witch.

Caroline shot him a bright smile from her place by the sink where she had now begun peeling potatoes for their Christmas dinner. For some reason Klaus didn't understand she had insisted on making the dinner herself instead of 'hiring' help.

Klaus wrapped an arm around Caroline's waist as he stood behind her and placed a few chaste kisses on her neck, which in turn made the blonde giggle. He could feel Kol and the humans glaring holes in his back, but Klaus couldn't care less about their thoughts of him and Caroline.

"Klaus, you're distracting me." Caroline whispered as she turned her head to look at him and Klaus noticed how her hands had stopped working.

"My apologies, love." Klaus said with a smirk as he kissed her cheek and then stepped away from her. "Anything I can help with?"

"You can chop the vegetables." Caroline told with a gesture towards the kitchen desk where a large bag of root vegetables lay. Klaus gave her a small nod as he rolled up the sleeves of his Henley and got to work.

"The weather outside is really frightful." Caroline spoke with a small shudder as she turned away from her work to look out the windows at the blizzard that raging outside. She sent Klaus a sideway glance and then tilted her head at Kol, who was wearing an amused smirk.

"But this cocoa is delightful, Care." Bonnie said when Kol refused to help the blonde out and nudged him in the ribs harshly.

"Well, since we've got no place to go I guess we can just let it snow." Kol responded, sounding slightly out of breath, which made Klaus turn around to look at him. Kol just sent his brother an innocent smile, which only made Klaus more suspicious, and then glared at Bonnie, who shot him a wink in return.

"Let it snow, let it snow." Caroline breathed to herself when her neurotic tendencies kicked in and she had to finish the song. She purposely ignored the confused look Klaus sent her and returned to the potatoes.


	5. Merry Christmas Everyone

"If everybody could just beside someone they won't 'accidentally' stab with a fork that would be nice." Caroline called out as she placed the last dish on the large dining table.

Everyone was standing around it, looking at each other cautiously and Caroline rolled her eyes as she started leading everyone to an empty seat. She placed Klaus at the end of the table because she knew his ego couldn't handle any less and then sat on his right side, across from Elijah.

Bonnie was on her right and Kol had taken the seat beside the witch before anyone else had even thought of it. When everyone was finally seated and they all had some sort of liquid in their glasses, Caroline stood up and looked at them all with a smile.

"So we all survived today. Which I only doubted a little. But this only proves that this really is the season for love and understanding. Merry Christmas everyone!" Caroline spoke as they all stared at her in surprise and she sent Kol a quick glance before she sat back down.

"Don't forget, darling. It's also the time for parties and celebrations with people dancing all night long." Kol said with an amused smirk as he raised his glass in a toast.

"It's time for presents." Bonnie offered with a tilt of her head and a smile equal to Kol's on her lips.

"And exchanging kisses." Kol told her in a sultry voice that made Bonnie blush and Caroline clear her throat.

"And most importantly for singing Christmas songs." Caroline finished with a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she shared a look with Stefan and then with Kol.

She raised her glass in a toast just like Kol was doing and everyone followed after a moment's hesitation. Caroline's eyes then turned to Klaus, who was looking at her with a slightly narrowed gaze and she fought hard not to look away as she smiled at him, knowing that he was on to them.

"Merry Christmas everyone!"


	6. All I want for Christmas is you

"Had a fun day, love?" Klaus asked as Caroline entered his studio and fell onto the chaise longue with a tired sigh. Her blue eyes seemed to be swimming and it was clear that the blonde had consumed plenty of alcohol within the last few hours.

Klaus had left the party an hour before with everyone but him – and Elijah – seemed to be on whole other level of drunk, so he decided to let Caroline have her fun with her friends and wait up until she was ready to go to bed.

"So fun." Caroline yawned with a content smile on her lips and Klaus watched her fight to keep her eyes open.

"Perhaps it's time for you to go to bed." Klaus chuckled quietly as he walked over and lifted her into his arms. Caroline's head rested against his shoulder as he moved towards their bedroom and another yawn escaped her.

"It must have been all of the scheming that has left you so tired, sweetheart." Klaus commented casually and he felt with amusement how Caroline tensed shortly in his arms.

"What scheming?" she asked innocently as she stared up at him with a puppy dog look in her eyes.

Klaus rolled his eyes at her theatrics as he pushed open the door to the bedroom. Caroline let out a small yelp in surprise when he suddenly dropped her on the bed and Klaus looked down at her with a raised brow.

"Would you believe me if I said that it was all Kol's idea?" Caroline then questioned with a tilt of her head and her most charming smile that made Klaus smile as well. He let out a thoughtful sigh as he sat down on the bed and twirled one of her blonde curls around his finger.

"I will gladly pretend that I do." he told her with a smirk before he leaned forward and pressed his lips soft against hers.

"How did you figure it out?" Caroline asked curiously as they both rose from the bed and started undressing. Klaus had removed his shirt when he noticed Caroline fumbling with the zipper on her dress and he quickly flashed behind her to help.

"Usually your words don't rhyme, love." Klaus mused as Caroline kicked off her heels with a small huff and stepped out of her dress.

"Are you sure? Maybe you have never noticed because of my… allure!" Caroline spoke in a slurred voice and almost yelled out the last word.

"Trust me, Caroline. I listen to every word you say." Klaus chuckled as he carefully pushed her towards the bed and made her crawl under the sheets before he followed.

"Okay." she said with what sounded like slight disappointment as she rolled over to rest her head on his chest. "Can I do a last one, though?"

"Of course." Klaus nodded with an amused smile and pulled her closer to him.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need." Caroline told him as she turned her head to stare at him and Klaus met her gaze. "And I actually don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know."

Klaus was mesmerized as Caroline lifted herself up and their lips met in a deep kiss. They were both breathless when Caroline pulled away and she sent him a soft smile as she finished her sentence.

"All I want for Christmas is you."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas, you guys. May all your wishes come true. <strong>


End file.
